OCS (television)
| closed date = | owner = Orange S.A. (67%) and Groupe Canal+ (33%) | picture format = 576i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | release = Satellite, cable and ADSL | country = France | broadcast area = France | language = French English | headquarters = Paris, France | former names = Orange Cinéma Séries (2008–12) | web = ocs.fr }} OCS, or previously known as Orange Cinéma Séries, is a French group of dedicated movies/series TV channels operated by Orange S.A.. The channels broadcasts almost all their series in English with French subtitles (a few days after the American broadcasting) but they also broadcast series dubbed in French or French series. The five channels launched on November 13, 2008 as part of the company's new direct-to-home satellite service and was exclusive to Orange TV. Since 2012, OCS TV package is available from Bouygues Telecom, CanalSat, Numericable, Orange TV, SFR and Tahiti Nui Satellite. All subscribers have the option to subscribe to OCS with their TV distributor. OCS is also available through multi device. History On 22 September 2012, Orange Cinéma Séries became OCS to show its expansion bouquets other than Orange TV. Since 2008, OCS have an exclusive contract with HBO but other channels like Canal+ Séries can broadcasts HBO series but only in syndication. But in 2017, OCS contract with HBO became stricter, giving the complete exclusivity to OCS. The suite also includes an on-demand service, OCS Go. Content is provided by exclusive contracts with Warner Bros., HBO, MGM and Fidelity as well as non-exclusive contracts with Gaumont, SND, BAC and Wild Side. TV channels Defunct TV channels Series OCS Max * 2 Broke Girls * Aïcha * Alphonse Président * Angry Birds Toons * Band of Brothers * Being Erica (Les Vies rêvées d'Erica Strange) * Better with You * Black Sails * Boardwalk Empire (season 1-4, other seasons on OCS City) * La Bouse * Breaking Bad (season 1-4, other seasons on OCS City) * Bunheads * Cougar Town * Crash * Éternelle * Entourage * Falling Skies * France Kbek * Fantômette (2000) * The Garfield Show (Garfield et Cie) * Gary Unmarried (La Nouvelle Vie de Gary) * The Girlfriend Experience * Glee * Good Behavior * The Handmaid's Tale (The Handmaid's Tale : La Servante écarlate) * Hell on Wheels (Hell on Wheels : L'Enfer de l'Ouest, season 1-2, other seasons on OCS Choc) * Holly Weed * Houdini (Houdini, l’illusionniste) * The Hour * How to Make It in America * Hung * In Treatment (En analyse) * John Adams * Kinky et Cosy * Lazy Company * Legion * Luck * Magic City * Make It or Break It (Championnes à tout prix) * Merci Julie ! * Mildred Pierce * Mr Selfridge * Mr. Sunshine * The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency (L'Agence N°1 des dames détectives) * Pretty Little Liars * Quarry * Q.I. (season 1-2) * Rubicon * Seinfeld * Sex and the City * Six Feet Under * True Blood (season 1-6, other seasons on OCS City) * Turn: Washington's Spies (Turn) * Veep (season 1-2, other seasons on OCS City) * War and Peace (2007, Guerre et Paix) * The White Princess * The White Queen * Winx Club * Zak OCS City * 1992 * The Art Of Television : Les réalisateurs de séries * Atlanta * Ballers * Band of Brothers * Being Human (Being Human : La Confrérie de l'étrange, U.K) * Big Little Lies * Blunt Talk * Breaking Bad * The Brink * Boardwalk Empire * Bored to Death * Boss * The Casual Vacancy (Une place à prendre) * Crashing * Curb Your Enthusiasm (Larry et son nombril) * Divorce * Eastbound & Down (Kenny Powers) * Episodes * Entourage * Extra Life * Flesh and Bone * The Game * Game of Thrones (Game of Thrones : Le Trône de fer) * Girls * Hello Ladies * High Maintenance * Irresponsable * In America * Insecure * John Adams * The Knick * The Leftovers * Looking * Louie * Low Winter Sun * Manhattan * Masters of Sex * Missions * Mozart in the Jungle * Mr Selfridge * The Newsroom * The Night Of * The Office (U.K) * Q.I. * Room 104 * Rome * Search Party * Sex and the City * Sex and the Series * Show Me a Hero * Silicon Valley * Six Feet Under * The Sopranos (Les Soprano) * Templeton * Togetherness * Transparent * Treme * True Blood * True Detective * Veep * Vice Principals * Vinyl * Xanadu * Westworld OCS Choc * Ash vs Evil Dead * Band of Brothers * The Fear (2012) * Game of Thrones (Game of Thrones : Le Trône de fer, season 1-3, other seasons on OCS City) * Generation Kill * Hell on Wheels (Hell on Wheels : L'Enfer de l'Ouest) * House of Saddam * Justified * Kingdom * Kinky et Cosy * The Knick * Misfits * Outcast * Plaisir de Nuire, Joie de Décevoir * Power * Powers * Preacher * Revivre * The Sopranos (Les Soprano) * Spartacus: Blood and Sand (Spartacus : Le Sang des gladiateurs) * Spartacus: Gods of the Arena (Spartacus : Les Dieux de l'arène) * Spartacus: Vengeance * Trafics * The Walking Dead References External links * Official website * OCS on Twitter Category:Television stations in France Category:Television channels and stations established in 2008 Category:Orange S.A.